Secrets Revealed
by Jenny1408
Summary: I m just a girl...
1. Chapter 1

My heart beat rapidly in my chest. I had just barely escaped getting in a car crash. And to make it worse it wasn't even my car. I couldn't even drive. My brother would kill me if he found out I was driving his car. I parked in front of an old abandoned building and got out. I walked up and sat on the steps breathing heavily. I looked around. No one was here. Good, I thought standing up again. I looked around as I heard a noise. Footsteps. Again. I walked towards the car and saw someone running. They turned in and banged into me knocking me to the ground. I opened my eyes. I was staring into a pair of dark-brown ones.

"Umm...could you please get off me?" I asked trying to move but the weight of the person was crushing me

"Oh right. Sorry." He said standing up. I kinda figured it was a guy by how heavy he was and the way his voice sounded. I stood up and brushed the dust off my pants.

"So you gonna tell me why you almost ran me over?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh right. Yea. Sorry about that. And I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because. I have reasons." He said looking around nervously.

"Ok then." I said walking over to the car. "Mind telling me your name?"

"Ok. Well I'm Joe." He stuck out his hand, which I took looking at the car. I let go and walked around checking to make sure it was ok. It was.

"Ok good. No scratches." I said to myself.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry. I was talking to myself. You see this is my brother's car. I can't even drive. So he'd kill me if anything happened to it." I explained not looking at him.

"So you gonna tell me who you are?" he asked laughing.

"Yea. Sorry. Anyway I'm Jenny." I said looking at him again. He looked at the ground and nodded. "Well I better get going before they find me." Oops. Said too much again Jen.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"Someone. Never mind bye!" I jumped in the car and was just about to pull out when he knocked on the window. I rolled it down. "Yea?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure hop in." He jumped in the passengers seat and I pulled out rather quickly sending him flying. "Sorry."

"Jesus Christ woman. Do you even know how to drive?"

"I said I didn't."

"Right."

"Are you always this nervous?" I asked glancing over at him. For the first time in those few minutes that I had known him he actually smiled.

"No. Not really. Just right now." He said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Ok." I glanced over at him again. Something caught my eye on his chest. His white shirt was dark red in one spot. I looked back at the road and swerved just in time, missing a red car by like 2 inches.

"Jesus Jenny! Kill me why don't you?" he said laughing.

"Sorry! I told you I couldn't drive!"

"Why don't you pull over and let me drive?"

"My brothers car?"

"Yes."

"Ok." I pulled over and we switched places. He was a good driver. Way better than me. I had a good chance to look at him now. He looked about 18 or 19. Just like my brother. He had black hair and dark-brown eyes as I had said before. The nervousness was gone from his eyes. And the red spot was getting bigger."Umm…Joe?" I said nervously.

"Yea?"

"I think your bleeding." He glanced down at his shirt.

"Oh shit!" he pulled over and got out of the car. "Just great!"

"You ok?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"No! Dammit!" He pulled his shirt off and I kinda got a little more nervous. God Jenny! He's hot! And he's in your brother's car! I shoved the thoughts out of my mind as I noticed the cut. He'd been stabbed. But why wasn't there a hole in his shirt? He winced in pain as he wiped the blood away with his shirt. I shook my head and opened the trunk. I pulled out a duffel bag and a first aid kit. He looked at me confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? I carry things in case I need them." I reached in and pulled out a case. He looked even more confused. I laid everything on the ground and opened the duffel bag. I pulled out one of my brother's shirts and laid it on the car. I opened the first aid kit and threw a bottle of peroxide at him. He poured it on the cut. He didn't even flinch or anything like normal people. I opened the case and he looked at me surprised. I grabbed the gun that was there and some bullets. I slid them into my pocket. I grabbed the knife, put it in the hilt and tied it around my waist. I grabbed another knife and closed the case, and put it in the trunk with the duffel bag and first aid kit. I grabbed my brother's shirt and walked over to him. I grabbed his shirt off the ground and used the knife in my hand to rip it into strips. I gave him the strips and he tied it around his waist to cover the cut and stop it from bleeding. I handed him my brother's shirt. He gave it back. I looked at him confused.

"I don't want it. To warm." He got back in the car and looked at me. Great, just great. I thought. Hot guy, in my brother's car, with no shirt on. I got in the car and he started driving again. I couldn't help but keep glancing over at him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" He asked. I looked down.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He chuckled and the car came to a stop. I looked up. "What's going on?" I asked as he got out.

"I'll be right back." He ran into the woods on my side of the road. Duh! Kinda obvious. My brother does that all the time. Twigs snapped bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked out my window but I couldn't see Joe. I looked to my left and screamed. There standing on the side of the road was what I had been running from. Now it may sound crazy but you must believe me. The creature standing on the side of the road was a black hedgehog with red stripes and blood red eyes. He held a gun in one hand and he was staring straight at me. I reached for the gun in my pocket. But as I did he ran back into the woods. I was confused for a minute until Joe looked in the window on the other side. I screamed again cause I wasn't expecting it. He opened the door and got in.

"What's with all the screaming?" he asked.

"Umm…nothing. I thought I saw something." I said nervously.

"Ok." He started the car and we were on the road. I kept looking out the window anxiously. I was positive I saw him a few other times. The thing is this guy was chasing me because I was also one of his kind. Only I could change into a hedgehog when I wanted to. And that wasn't very often. I was pink. That's most of the reason. I hate pink. Anyway. I looked over at Joe. And for a split second I swear I could see his eyes turn red. I blinked and his eyes were dark-brown again. I was so confused. Why would his eyes turn red? I mean mine only ever turned red when I was angry after I was a hedgehog. But there was only one reason for that. He had to be one of us. I stared out the window in disbelief as Shadow, the black hedgehog, ran past. Joe glanced over and caught me staring. He pulled over again.

"Ok. What's going on?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. What's up? You've been nervous ever since you screamed."

"Its nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Shadow stopped by the window and waved then ran off again. I screamed. "Ok. Maybe not."

"Obviously. Now tell me. What's going on?" Shadow stopped and pulled my door open.

"Maybe I can tell you." He said smiling.

"What the?" said Joe staring.

"Nice to see you again Joseph. You as well Jenny."

"Shadow. Why are you following me?" I asked him nervously.

"Its simple. He wants you to come back."

"He could have come and gotten me himself."

"You know he cant."

"Yes I do. But I'm not going." Shadow laughed.

"Ok then. I didn't wanna do this but I'm gonna have to. Jason!" I gulped. Jason was the one person I hated most in the world. He was a gay rapist and it sucked even more that he was my brother's best friend. My brother accepted this about him as long as he didn't try anything with my brother or me. And Jason wasn't very eager to keep that promise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well. Well. Well." He said walking up behind Shadow. "Pretty pink hedgie is here with some guy Blade doesn't know about. He's not gonna be happy."

"Shut up!" I snapped. I got out of the car and pushed them aside. I started growing pink fur as many times before. Ears and a tail grew. I was a lot shorter now too. Which is another reason I hate changing. I get shorter. My green eyes flashed and became blood red with rage like Shadow's.

"Come on fox." Shadow said amusingly to Joe. "Get out and change back to normal." Joe got out and turned into a fox. His eyes were red too. And I could see the rage growing.

"That's better." Said Jason laughing. "The real forms are much better. I see you're driving Justin's car again."

"Say anything and I will kill you!" I said inches away from him.

"Just how I like it. You right here in my reach." I moved away as quickly as I could. Which wasn't quick enough in this case. He grabbed me and lifted me up so I was level with his eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you perv!" I said hissing at him. Joe looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Let her go Jason." Said Shadow seemingly bored. Jason let me go and I fell to the ground, literally. I hit the ground and fell on my ass. Joe helped me up. I looked at him thankfully then turned my gaze to Shadow and Jason. My eyes filled with hatred that Shadow noticed. "Come on Jason. Lets go tell Blade what we found." They walked away slowly, and then they ran.

"Finally. They're gone." I said looking at the ground with my arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a hedgehog?" he asked.

"Not really the first thing I tell a guy." I said smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you were a fox?"

"I let people figure it out. So why were they after you? And who's Blade?"

"Well. Shadow is my best friend Lilly's boyfriend. And Jason is my brother's best friend. Blade. Well let's just say you'll find out soon enough." I got back in the car and so did he. We drove off.

"Where to?" he asked looking ahead.

"I don't know." I said looking out the window.

"Is he…you're boyfriend? Blade, I mean." he asked. I looked at him.

"Yes." My voice was nervous. "But that's not all."

"What else?"

"He's a cannibal. He's eaten everyone who's hurt me besides, Shadow, Lilly, Justin and Jason. But he's coming close to eating Jason. And if he finds out that you're my friend it might be goodbye."

"He can't be that bad."

"He threatened to eat me Joe!"

"Ok. Then he is that bad."

"Listen. He ate my ex boyfriend Thorne because he accidentally punched me in the face. He was trying to punch my friend Ty and I got in the way on purpose."

"Why'd he want to punch Ty?"

"Cause I told him that I liked Ty more than him." I said quietly.

"Oh. Ok." I looked down at the floor. I couldn't say any more. I loved Blade with all my heart but he was just too protective. And I couldn't stand it anymore that I couldn't have guy friends. It was dark by the time we reached a town. We had to find somewhere to stay. As we drove around I recognized the place. This is where Flame lived. He was a friend of Justin's. I told Joe where to go and we pulled up in front of a house that looked abandoned."You sure he lives here?" Joe asked me as we got out of the car. "Doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while."

"I'm positive." I walked up and knocked on the door. No answer. As usual. I brushed the door off and said a few words. The door opened automatically and I motioned for Joe to follow as I went in."Llama." I said using his language. Joe looked confused. "Spanish." I told him. He nodded as a red hedgehog came over to us.


	4. Chapter 4

"Máquina de hilar del Oh. No le contaba con. ¿Qué le trae aquí? ¿Y quién pudo este hombre joven ser? Él parece dañado." Joe looked really confused. I smiled.

"I know. I wasn't expecting to come here. And this is Joe. Yes he is injured. He was stabbed. I will explain everything later." I said speaking in English for Joe and to show Flame that Joe didn't know what they were saying.

"Oh. English speaking boy this time." He said with his accent smiling. "Where is the hedge-bat that follows you?"

"Jason? He's with Shadow."

"I see. Well come in and sit. Tell me what brings you here." We went in and sat and I explained to him everything that had happened. Joe was surprised to hear everything from before he ran into me.

"And that is why I am here." I said smiling.

"And why did you bring him?"

"He was there and I needed a better driver. And he seemed to be running from someone as well." I said smiling at Joe who smiled back. Flame went into the kitchen to get something. I looked at Joe who was picking at the makeshift bandage around his waist. "If it's bothering you take it off." I said.

"Ok." He unwrapped the bandage revealing the cut. Flame walked in.

"That's a nasty cut." He said. "You need anything for it?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." Said Joe smiling. I looked at Flame and he understood what I wanted to say.

"Well sadly I only have one bed. And the couch isn't very comfortable. So I will let you 2 have the bed and I will sleep here." He said smiling.

"Thank you Flame." I said nodding. "We appreciate your kindness."

"Usted es agradable aquí en caulquier momento. Buonas noches." He said disappearing again.

"I know what that means." Said Joe.

"What?"

"Buonas noches. It means goodnight."

"How did you know?"

"I don't really know." He said with a confused look on his face. I laughed.

"Come on. I'll show you where we have to sleep." We got up and I led him to Flame's bedroom. It wasn't very big. Just big enough for a man who lives alone. He had a king size bed though. On the table beside was a picture of him and a fox-bat. Joe walked over and picked it up."That's Silvia." I said when he looked at me. "He loved her. She died last month." I sat on the bed and he put the picture down and sat beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder. I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember hearing singing at one part of the night. When I woke up in the morning Joe was right beside me smiling in his sleep."Te amo." I muttered as Flame walked by. He stopped and looked in.

"¿Usted lo ama no usted?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I heard you say Te amo. You know what that means."

"I guess I do." I said smiling.

"Sea chica cuidadoso. No quisiera que usted consiguiera daño de algún muchacho absurdo otra vez." He said walking away. Joe woke up as I sighed. Flame was right. Every time I fell for someone something bad happened.

"Morning." I said smiling.

"Morning." He said sitting up.

"Do you know what Te amo means?" I asked.

"Umm…nope."

"Ok. Just wondering. Cause I can only say it to a few people."

"What does it mean?"

"I love you."

"Oh. Well I could only say it to a few people too." We both laughed.

"I heard singing. Last night. Where did it come from?" I asked him.

"Did it sound like this? Everyone knows it's meant to be, Falling in love, just you and me, 'Til the end of time, 'Til I'm on her mind, It'll happen, I've been making lots of plans, Like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep on dreaming, Keep on thinking, Of when we used to be just friends." I looked at him. That's exactly what it sounded like.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Not many people do. All the songs I write I translate into Spanish and French."

"So you can speak it. Or sing it."

"Some what. I'm not that good."

"I bet you are. Sing the same thing. Only in Spanish this time."

"Ok. Cada uno save que ha significado, bajar en el amor, apenas usted y yo, 'hasta finales del tiempo, 'hasta que estoy en su mente que, sucederá, nosotros ha Estrada haciendo porciones de planes como una cerca del piquete y un jardín color de rosa, apenas guardaré en sonar, subsistencia en el pensamiento, en cuando éramos amigos justos." I looked at him surprised. He was a natural. Almost better than me.

"That was amazing! You're really good!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks. I never thought anyone would like it."

"Well I do. I think people who sing are really romantic." I said walking outside and getting in the car. Joe came outside smiling to himself as he got in the car. Flame came and said goodbye as we left. I looked through the duffel bag and found a book. Songs for Jenny, I read in my mind. Where did this come from? I opened the book and read some of the lyrics. A strangled smile fell from your face, What kills me that I hurt you this way, The worst part is that I didn't even know, Now there's a million reasons for you to go, But if you can find a reason to stay, I'll do whatever it takes, To turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down, And if you give me a chance, Believe that I can change, I'll keep us together whatever it takes. This was amazing. I read a few more and almost cried. Actually I did cry. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I read through the book. I got to the last page in the book with writing on it. The title: Jenny's Song. The tears came even faster. I don't know how Joe didn't notice. There were only a few words on the page. Everytime I look at her, I see not only my little sister, I see a girl who's had her heart broken one too many times, She doesn't deserve all this torture, She deserves someone who will treat her right, Not stalk her like she's a piece of prey, Not treat her like she's a trophy, But treat her like the girl she really is. I looked up as the car stopped. Joe was looking at me with concern in his eyes. I closed the book and put it back in the bag.

"You ok?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Umm…yea. I'm fine." My voice was shaky.

"It doesn't look or sound like it. What were you reading?" he said whipping away my tears.

"It was full of songs. One's my brother wrote. And they were amazing. One was called Jenny's Song but its not finished. And there's a mark that trails off the page as if someone took him while he was writing." I took a deep breath. "It's time I told you the truth. I'm running because I need to find Justin. Someone or something kidnapped him. And I need to find him." He just looked at me. I looked down half expecting him to yell at me or something. But instead he hugged me.

"I'll help you." He said. I looked at him. Tears still rolling down my cheeks. I hugged him back.

"Thank you." I said. He pulled away and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in and I felt his lips brush against mine. I was surprised at first but when he didn't pull away and put his hand on my hip I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away but rested his forehead against mine.

"Feel better?" he asked smiling lightly. I nodded unable to find my voice. He started the car and pulled back onto the road. The silence was killing me. After what had just happened. I knew I had to say something.

"We can't tell anyone." I said.

"About what?" he asked smiling.

"About us kissing! Blade would eat you and kill me!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Oh am I? I saw him eat Thorne! He didn't even chew! He swallowed him whole! I don't want him to eat you."

"And why not?" he asked. I could hear the amusement in his voice."Because."

"Why?"

"Te amo." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He looked over at me for a second. He looked surprised.

"Te amo también." His voice was serious. I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" He pulled over again.

"You know this is getting really annoying. But yes. I do. I love you. Even if I only met you yesterday. I love everything about you." He said all that with a smile. I smiled too.

"I feel the same way." I leaned over and kissed him softly. He undid his seat belt and climbed over into my seat deepening the kiss. I undid my seat belt so it would be more comfortable. And as soon as I did he moved back over to his seat bringing me with him so I sat on his lap. His hands were on my hips and mine were on his shoulders. I heard something that sounded a lot like someone tapping on a window but I ignored it. Until I heard someone yell.

"Holy mother of god!" shouted the person. Joe and I pulled away and looked out the window. It was Lilly. Thank god! I unlocked the doors and she opened the one closest to Joe and I.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing Jenny?" She shouted at me. I tried to get out of the car. Which was kind of hard. So I fell to the ground. I stood up as Joe got out laughing.

"Not funny!" I said brushing myself off. Lilly was just standing there.

"Do you have ANY idea what Blade would do if he were here instead of me?" she screamed at me.

"Well excuse me for loving someone else." I said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for yelling. It's just I want you to be happy but I don't want you to lose anyone you love." Her voice was suddenly quiet, the way it usually was. One of the many reasons Shadow loved her. I wanted to know what it was like. To really be loved by someone who isn't controlling, who doesn't think of me as a prize. As Justin had said in his song. I deserve someone who loves me. And Joe does. He said so in Spanish. And Lilly didn't know Spanish. She knew Italian.

"Joe ha detto ti amo a me in Lilly spagnolo. E lo amo anche." I said to her knowing that Joe wouldn't understand Italian.

"Il mio dio. Siete nell'amore." She said with a dreamy look on her face. I shook my head. She was always like this. And it was annoying. I snapped my fingers.

"Yo Lils. You gonna tell anyone?" I asked.

"Hell no!" she said leaving. I knew I could trust her. She was my best friend after all. I looked at Joe and shrugged. We got back in the car and on the road again. It was quiet. But not an awkward quiet like before. I turned the radio on and an all too familiar song was playing. It was a song I'd heard many times. The song was You Think by Bratz. I couldn't help but smile and start singing along. I caught Joe looking at me a couple times so I turned the radio down.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think such a beautiful voice would come out of something so young and beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thanks. No one's ever said that to me before."

"No one's ever taken the time to listen either I bet."

"I meant about me being beautiful. I mean sure my mom used to say it all the time."

"They don't take the time to see who you really are."

"I know." I leaned my head on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and held it until we reached the next town. It was around 10pm so it was really dark. I don't know whose idea it was to make towns so far apart. Anyway. I didn't know anyone here and neither did Joe. So we had to sleep in the car on the outskirts. We didn't mind. I got in the backseat and lid down facing the front. Joe got in and lid beside me facing me. Not much room for him but he didn't mind. He had his arms around me the whole night. Which I didn't mind. I felt warm and safe. He started singing as he stroked my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes. Thinking about everything that happened in the past week. My brother being kidnapped, meeting Joe unexpectedly, falling in love with him, and everything that Shadow, Lilly and Flame had said.

"You asleep?" I heard Joe ask. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"No. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything. The past few weeks of my life have been totally unexpected. My brother was kidnapped and I fell in love with a guy I met a few days ago. And wondering what will happen if Blade finds out." He hugged me tighter.

"I wouldn't worry about Blade right now. Just worry about finding your brother." I smiled. I felt better.

"Ok. I wonder where he is or why someone would kidnap him. I mean how in the world did they even manage to get him out of the house." I was practically laughing.

"Why?" he asked laughing with me.

"Because! He's really strong! He dropped me behind a couch. He beat up a guy twice his size. And I've never seen him cry." He looked at me with a surprised look on his face but he was still smiling.

"Sounds like he has anger management issues." He said laughing. "But like you said. You've never seen him cry. And he's beaten up a guy twice his size? How big is he?"

"Not much bigger than you."

"Ok. So why can't he save himself?"

"I…don't know." I laughed a little as I pictured Justin tied to a chair. It wasn't a good picture. His face was streamed with tears. And he was covered in cuts. His clothes were torn. I saw three guys standing around him. Two of them were holding guns and the other one had a knife. I screamed as they stepped towards him. Joe shook me and I snapped out of it.

"You ok?"

"I…I…" I started crying and he pulled me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saw Justin. He was all tied up, his clothes were ripped and he was covered in cuts. And he was crying. There were three guys, two with guns and one with a knife. They…" I trailed off as I cried even harder. He whispered comforting words in my ear as he stroked my hair. I felt myself calm down a little and the tears stopped flowing. I didn't look Joe in the eye and he noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern again. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Just worried about him." Joe nodded and started singing again. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the car moving. At first I freaked out cause Joe wasn't hugging me. But then I realized he was driving.

"I see your finally awake." He said laughing.

"Oh just shut up and drive." I said climbing up front and sitting in the passengers seat. I looked out the window. We were in the middle of nowhere. Oh well. I thought. More time to be with Joe and less chance of running into… I screamed as Joe slammed on the brakes. There standing in the middle of the road was…Blade. I got out of the car and looked at him. He looked confused so I changed into my normal form.

"Well hello there Jenny." He said smiling. My eyes went from his teeth, to his nine-inch claws to Joe who was now standing behind me as a fox. "Who's this?"

"Umm…this is Joe. He's helping me find Justin." I said happy my voice was strong. He looked at me then at Joe.

"That better be it." He said walking up to us. "Cause if there's anything between you 2 besides friendship I will have a punishment for both of you." I winced as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. His claws felt cold. Even against my fur. He let me go. And left. I shuddered. I felt 2 furry arms wrap around me and at first I was scared. But then I realized it was Joe. I turned around and hugged him back. We both changed back into humans and got in the car. Nothing was said between us for a few hours. I looked out the window. Remembering what Shadow had told me a while ago. Before any of this had happened. He had told me that I had powers he'd always wanted. I could read minds. But Shadow couldn't die. I mean he could die. But he came back to life every time. Same with Lilly. So I knew they'd be together forever. I focused my mind on one thing. Justin. I closed my eyes and my mind filled with thoughts that weren't mine. I have to make it out alive. Jenny needs me. I hope she's safe and ok. I wouldn't care if she were in my car with some guy. Just as long as she's safe. That's all I care about. My sister being safe. And the thoughts just kept going on and on. Almost all of them about me. I opened my eyes and looked over at Joe. He looked over at me and smiled. I had to tell him about my powers but first. I focused my mind on Joe this time. I was surprised at first. Where could he be? I need to help her find him. I wonder what Kev would say about this. He'd probably kill me if he found out. I stopped and focused on my own thoughts. Who the hell is Kev? As if on cue Joe's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey." He said. I could hear the person on the other end. They were yelling at him. "Geez. Kevin calm down. I'm fine. But you would not believe where I am right now." I listened to the person on the other end calm down and ask him. "Well I'm looking for some guy that got kidnapped with my new friend Jenny." He put emphasis on the word friend. I tried not to laugh. "Its her brother. No. Why would you think that? Ok. That's true. But get this. She's one of us. Yea. She's a hedgehog. Blade? Yea we saw him a few hours ago. Yea. That's what I said. I know. Ok. Bye." He hung up and I looked at him completely confused. "That was my brother Kevin. He's worried about me again." He said laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

"So. What'd he say when you told him I was your friend?"

"He told me not to fall for another girl. But too late." I looked away. Another girl? Is that all I was? Just another girl who would end up like all the other ones. Not that I knew what happened to them. But I had a pretty good idea. I looked at Joe and he was staring straight ahead. I wanted to ask him that question. It was burning inside my head. I needed to know the answer.

"Is that all I am?" I asked. He looked at me confused."What?"

"Am I just another girl to you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" I couldn't help but yell at him. He was pissing me off.

"Ok. Sorry."

"You told me that Kev told you not to fall for another girl. What was that supposed to mean?"

"Listen. I know you might end up hating me for this but I used to be gay."

"Used to?"

"Yes. One girl changed my mind. But then she broke my heart. And every time I fall for another girl my heart gets broken. So Kevin says that every time cause he doesn't want me to get hurt." I looked at him, hurt by his words and Kevin's.

"Well then." I looked away. It was getting dark and we were nowhere near a town. I felt my eyes fill with tears I couldn't let him see. Flame was right. I should have been careful. I should have listened to everyone. But I didn't. And now I was gonna be hurt again. Why was I the one who went through everything? I thought. Even pain that isn't mine. I still felt it. I hated this gift. More than anything. I screamed as pain shot up my arm when I moved it. My other hand moved instinctively to my other arm. The pain was unbearable. Joe looked at me confused. I looked at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"If you haven't noticed. My arm hurts like hell!" I moaned as the pain got worse. It felt like someone was chopping my arm off. Where is this coming from? In the back of my mind I heard someone scream. I had no idea where it came from or who it was until I heard it again. It was Justin. Oh god! Why is he screaming? Joe pulled over and looked at me. I kept hearing the screaming. If anyone saw me right now they'd think I was crazy. I couldn't stand it anymore. I screamed.

"JENNY!" he yelled at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"What's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I can read minds." The pain started to ease off.

"What?"

"I can tell what you're thinking without you telling me."

"Ok."

"And I can read anyone's mind no matter where they are. As long as I think of them."

"So you can read you're brother's mind?"

"Yes I can. And I have." It was then that I noticed he still wasn't wearing a shirt. "But it was no help. He was too busy thinking about me."

"Why would he do that?" he said laughing a little.

"Joe."

"Sorry."

"Its ok." We sat in silence for a few hours. My phone rang and broke the silence. I looked at the caller ID. I screamed. "OMG! Justin?"

"No." the voice on the other end was rough. "But he is here with me. He told me to call you. He wants to talk to you." I heard static for a few seconds and then I heard Justin's voice. It sounded so different.

"Jenny?" he asked. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yea. It's me. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine and safe. But really worried about you."

"Don't be. I can take care of myself."

"I don't care about that! I care that you're here with me and not wherever you are right now! That I can call you when I need you. I can see you whenever I want. And know that I'm safe." I started crying. "I just want to hug you and know everything's going to be ok." He didn't say anything. "Justin?"

"I'm still here. Don't worry. They're gonna let me call you whenever I want from now on. And I'll see you soon enough."

"Ok."

"Now. I want you to do one thing for me."

"What? I'll do anything."

"Say my full name. I haven't heard anyone say it in so long."

"Ok. Justin Joseph." I said with a slight mocking tone. Joe looked at me when I said Joseph.

"Haha. Very funny. Jenny Marie-" I cut him off.

"Don't even finish the sentence!" He laughed.

"Well I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye." I hung up. And looked at Joe. I just realized how much he reminded me of Justin. How safe I felt when he hugged me. His dark hair and dark-brown eyes. All like Justin. And he even had the same name as him. Joseph. I started to think that this was more than just a coincidental meeting. The thing is they were both the same age. And maybe even shared the same birthday."Joe? When's your birthday?"

"November 24th. Why?"

"Call me crazy but you remind me of Justin so much. You have the same birthday as him and…OMG! Who are your parents?"

"I…never met them." I screamed. Yea you guessed it. Joe was Justin's twin brother. "What's with the screaming?"

"Sorry. Its just you're my brother!"

"Ok."

"And…you never met you're parents…well our parents…and I never met my dad. I only knew my mom for 6 years. She died in a car accident." My phone rang again. It was Justin. "Hey Jus. Umm…yea. I'm fine. Just a little surprised that the guy sitting next to me, driving your car is my brother!"

"What?" he asked me.

"Joe is you're twin brother. Remember those pictures? Well he's that kid! I just found out a few minutes ago."

"Wow…this explains so much."

"Yea. Oh and one more thing. Lo amo."

"WHAT? Jenny!"

"Hey! I didn't know!"

"Still! That's incest!"

"I know that! You always told me that you can't help who you love! Why aren't you saying that now?"

"Because! He's our brother! And if you love him you must love me!"

"But I don't. Well as a brother. But that's it!"

"You don't know what's gonna happen if Blade finds out! We might lose him!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" I screamed. He shut up and Joe looked at me. "I DON'T FREAKING CARE WHAT BLADE THINKS! HE CAN GO TO HELL!" no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Ok. Just hurry up and find me." He hung up.

"They can't find us you know? They don't know where we are and they never will. You're brother and sister are gonna be in trouble if they do." Said the voice of the guy that called me.

"No! You're wrong! They will find me! And they will save me! You will pay!" It was Justin this time.

"Justin. Justin. Justin. When will you ever learn that I know what's best?"

"NEVER!"

"Justin. Listen to me! I'm you're father and you will do as I say!"

"Adam?"

"Yes." OMG! My dad kidnapped him? No. It's not possible. I slammed my foot on the brake.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked confused.

"I know how to find Justin!" I jumped out of the car and opened the trunk. I grabbed an old address book my mom owned. I flipped trough it until I found what I was looking for. Adam. Joe came up beside me as I dialled the number.

"Who's Adam?"

"Our dad." Someone answered the phone.

"Who is this?" he snapped.

"Adam."

"What?"

"Let my brother go."

"Ah. Jenny. Nice to hear from you again. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Shut up!"

"Why? You are my daughter. So I should be seeing you soon."

"Where are you?"

"You'll know when you see it." He hung up. I closed my phone. I ran and got in the drivers seat. Joe came up beside the door.

"And what do you think you're doing?"


	8. Chapter 8

"GET IN THE CAR!" he ran around the other side and jumped in. I started the car and drove as fast as I could. I had to get there. I drove into a town and slowed down. I looked at the buildings. Then I saw it. Our old house. I stopped the car and jumped out. I changed into a hedgehog and ran inside. Joe followed me as a fox. I heard a scream that sounded like it came from Justin. I kicked the door and it fell to the floor. All the guys in the room looked at me. One of them smiled at me. Blade! I saw Justin tied to a chair behind them all.

"Justin." A guy stepped out of the group. He looked like me. Adam. I guessed in my mind.

"Well hello Jenny. And Joseph. Its nice to see two of my kids trying to rescue their brother."

"Let him go." I hissed. He laughed and changed into a hedgefox. "This explains so much!"

"Really? Like the fact your brother is a fox."

"Yea. Now let him go!" Blade walked over to me.

"Now Jenny. Don't be like that." He hugged me. His claws felt so cold I shivered. Joe stepped forward defensively.

"I wouldn't do that Joseph." Adam said laughing. "Blade loves her. No matter what she says." I glared at him and struggled. I looked over at Justin and focused on the ropes tied around him. They fell to the floor. Justin stood up and pushed everyone out of his way.

"Let her go Blade!" he yelled.

"How in the world?" Blade said letting me go. I ran over to Joe.

"I have ways." He said smiling at me briefly. "Now let us leave and we wont tell anyone."

"Why on earth would I do that?" he chuckled. "I have all my kids here now."

"All?" said Joe confused. A guy walked into a room and pulled a brown fox out, hands tied behind his back. "Kevin!"

"Joe. Thank god you're ok!" He noticed Justin and me.

"Justin? Jenny?" I nodded. This was gonna be one long night.

"If you don't struggle and do everything I say we wont have any problems. Since your mother is dead I have complete custody of you." My eyes filled with hatred.

"You will NEVER have custody of me! Justin is my legal guardian!" I screamed at him.

"Jenny. That's only if I'm dead." He said smiling.

"No. It's if you're not a fit parent! And you aren't! You kidnapped your own sons!" Joe yelled putting his arms around me.

"We wont let you have custody of any of us!"

"Listen. I will have custody of you!" Adam said laughing. I couldn't take it any more. I broke free of Joe's grip and pulled out a sword.

"You touch any one of my brothers and I'll kill you!" I said stepping closer to him. He backed up a bit.

"Let him go John." He said to the guy holding Kevin. The guy let him go and he ran over by Joe and Justin who were watching me surprised.

"Now let us go and I wont call the cops." I heard someone gasp by the door and I turned around. Lilly and Shadow were standing there.

"Jenny. Who is he?" Lilly asked pointing at Adam. I turned and faced him again ignoring her.

"You will let me and my brothers go or else I will have the pleasure of killing you myself." Adam gulped.

"Fine. Go!" I turned and walked away. I pushed past Lilly and Shadow and sat down outside. They came out and stood by me. Lilly sat beside me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Who is he Jenny?" she asked again.

"My dad." I said hardly able to say the words. They both, Shadow and Lilly, looked at me surprised.

"Your dad?" Shadow repeated. I nodded.

"So who are these guys?" Lilly asked.

"You know Justin." I said laughing. "But anyway. This is Joe and Kevin. My brothers."

"You were kissing your brother?" said Lilly surprised.

"Before I knew he was my brother."

"Joseph!" Kevin yelled chasing him.

"I didn't know! Please don't kill me!" Joe yelled running. The rest of us laughed. This was funny. It happened between Justin and I frequently. I looked over at Justin with an evil look in my eyes.

"Jenny? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked backing up. I stood up and hit him in the arm as hard as I could. "Oww!"

"Bye!" I ran. And I could hear him chasing me.

"I'm gonna get you!" I could see Lilly shake her head as I ran past. I laughed as he caught up to me, threw me over his shoulder and walked back to everyone else.

"Put me down!" I said kicking my legs.

"Nope."

"Justin Joseph!"

"OK!" He dropped me. I stood up and hit him again.

"I didn't say drop me!"

"You didn't tell me not to."

"Whatever dude." Kevin had stopped chasing Joe when he heard me say Justin's middle name.

"What did you say?" he asked me.

"What are you talkin bout?" I asked.

"You called Justin, Joseph. Why?"

"Its his middle name. Duh." I said rolling my eyes. "This totally sucks!"

"I feel sorry for ya." Lilly said putting her arm my shoulder. "You have three older brothers instead of one now."

"Don't remind me. You're lucky you only have one."

"But he's bad enough."

"True. But that means I have more people to protect me than you." I said laughing.

"How rude! I have Neon and Shadow."

"Exactly. I have Justin, Joe and Kevin."

"What about Blade?"

"Lilly. I honestly don't think I love him any more."

"Well who do you love?" Shadow asked me.

"My family." I said smiling. "Except for my dad."

"That's understandable." Lilly said. I stood up and walked to the car.

"I didn't damage you're car Justin." I said smiling at him.

"Thank you." He said looking it over.

"But I let Joe drive." He looked at me, then at Joe.

"Ok. Good. Who knows what might have happened if you drove the whole way." He said laughing.

"Shut it dude." I said getting in the backseat. Lilly and Shadow got in beside me. Kevin got in the drivers seat and Joe got in the passengers seat.

"What about me?" Justin asked. I laughed and pushed Shadow out of the car. Justin got in beside me and closed the door.

"How rude!" Shadow yelled as we drove away. Lilly stuck her head out the window.

"RUN!" She yelled at him. It took a few hours to get home with the way Kevin was driving. Home? Where is that?

"So Justin." I said looking at Lilly. "You still dating Candy?" He turned and looked at me. I smiled.

"What's it to ya?"

"I deserve to know. Since she's the reason mom got in the car accident doofus!" Kevin and Joe turned around and looked at us.

"Don't blame her. It was an accident. And it wasn't just her. It was Angel too."

"Whatever. You're the one dating her."

"Fine. Yes I am still dating her Miss Nosy. You're the one dating a cannibal working for our dad!" That was it. I reached over, slapped him, climbed over Lilly and got out of the car. I ran all the way up the 5 flights of stairs and into my room. I slammed the door and lid down on my bed. The door opened a few minutes later and someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked choking on my tears.

"Joe." I got up and opened my door. He came in and sat on my bed as I wiped away my tears. I closed my door and turned around.

"What?" I asked him. I walked over and looked out the window. We just had to pick the apartment up the highest. I hate heights.

"I wanted to know if you were ok. And I don't think you are." I turned to look at him.

"I'm fine. And if you don't believe me fine. But I'm fine."

"I wanna believe you but I cant. You slapped our brother. And what was that you said about our mom?" Lilly came in as he said that.

"Candy and Angel have powers. They were fighting Eggman. I think. And they accidentally hit the car your mom was in. And she died. We only found out a few months ago. And Justin, being the idiotic freak he is, fell in love with Candy."

"Exactly." I said looking anywhere but at Joe. Lilly noticed.

"Well. I better go before Shadow tries to kill Jason again. Although I see no reason to stop him." I laughed and looked at her.

"We both know why."

"True. Justin would kill us if he found out."

"Why?" asked Joe.

"Cause Jason is his best friend. But get this. Jason is a gay rapist, and he keeps trying to rape me!" I said laughing even harder.

"Well he's not going to!" Joe said laughing with me.

"Not if we can help it!" Lilly added laughing as well. The door opened and Justin and Kevin came in.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Justin.

"Because of Jason. Can we please let Shadow kill him?" I asked.

"NO! Your idiotic emo friend cannot kill my best friend." He said.

"Why would you wanna kill him?" Kevin asked.

"Dude. Why wouldn't you wanna kill him?" Joe said.

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean anything." Justin said defensively.

"He keeps trying to rape me dumbass!" I shouted. They all looked at me surprised and someone hugged me from behind.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Please don't be Jason." I said.

"It is."

"LET ME GO!" I struggled against his grip.

"Not until I get what I want."

"Jason. Stop flirting with her. You promised." Justin said. He let me go.

"Fine." Jason said laughing. "I'll leave her to make out with buddy over there." He pointed at Joe.

"Jason. That's my brother." Justin said laughing.

"No wonder he looks like you." I heard a growl and turned around. Standing in the doorway was Blade. His teeth were barred. I gulped and smiled at him.

"Hi Blade." I said finding my voice was shaky.

"Jenny." He said stepping toward me. "Is what he said true?"

"What?"

"What Jason said?"

"No. Yes."

"You know what that means."

"Yes I do. And I wont let you eat my brothers."

"Then I'll have to hurt you in the process." He said smiling walking closer still.

"No. I know you can't hurt me. Don't forget I can read minds. So I know you wont hurt me. You're just saying that."

"Your smart Jenny. I would never hurt you. But I can hurt anyone else who gets in my way." He smiled looking at Joe.

"Ok. Blade. Just remember this. You eat him and I'll hate you forever." He looked at me.

"Jenny. You don't mean that."


	9. Chapter 9

"Try me." He stepped forward so now he was only a few inches away from me. He looked down at me then over at Joe. He smiled and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed as I looked him in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't kiss back or push him away. I just stood there. Cause I knew either reaction would cause him to kiss me even more. He pulled away with a frown on his face. I looked around at my brothers. They had a surprised look on their faces. And Jason's jaw was dropped. Lilly was smiling and so was Shadow.

"OK. Fine. I'll leave you and you're family alone." He said walking away. He had put emphasis on family. I had no idea why. I smiled to myself and turned to face my family and friends. I met Lilly's eyes and we burst out laughing causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"That was great!" Lilly said through her giggles. "How in the world did you keep a straight face?"

"I learned how after dealing with Thorne." I said looking around.

"Right. How did you do that?"

"I'm magical!" I shouted.

"No. Seriously?"

"After a while I could just keep a straight face." I shrugged.

"Awesome. I never could keep a straight face while talking to him. Especially after he tried to punch me." I turned around and saw Ty standing in the doorway.

"Ty!" I ran over and hugged him. I hadn't seen him since before Blade ate Thorne. I didn't really care anymore.

"So. Who are these people?" he said indicating to Joe and Kevin.

"Oh. These are my brothers Joe and Kevin. And as you may have noticed Joe looks like Justin. There's a reason for that. Right guys?"

"Right!" they said at the same time.

"And that reason would be?" Ty asked looking confused.

"They're twins dumbass!" Lilly said hitting him upside the head. "I thought you were smarter than that." Ty put his hand to the back of his head where Lilly had hit him as I stifled the laugh that was trying to find a way out. Shadow had a gun in his hand. I had no idea where it came from. Then again I never knew.

"Shadow." I said firmly. "Put it away." Everyone's gaze turned to Shadow and their eyes widened when they saw the gun. Shadow growled at me and put the gun away. I smiled revealing the fangs I had grown since I had last seen Ty. He jumped back and then came closer.

"What happened to you? You used to be so afraid of everything." He asked me. I looked at my brothers, my best friend and her boyfriend. They were all waiting for my answer like Ty was.

"Blade happened to me." I said looking down. "And now I hardly feel fear."

"So now your fearless?"

"No. I said hardly."

"Yea. You should have seen her when Justin called her." Joe said.

"Shut up! No one needs to know!"

"You were worried about me?" Justin said. "I'm so touched." He came forward and tried to hug me. I stepped back.

"Do NOT touch me!" Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Jenny? You ok?" Justin asked.

"Stay away!" I shouted staring off into space. Justin reached out to me but I pulled away again. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Jenny!" it was Joe this time. "What the hell is going on?" I looked over at him and fell to the floor. That was the last thing I remember. I heard screams that sounded like they came from everyone. I awoke a few hours later in my bed. The room was dark and there was a shadowy figure sitting in the chair beside my bed. I tried to sit up and pain shot up my arms. I moaned in pain as I realized I'd have to stay where I was. The figure moved, looked up at me and smiled. I had no idea who this was.

"I'm glad your awake." The person said. Still no clue on who it could be. But it definitely was a guy.

"Who are you?" I asked finding my voice cracked.

"You don't know?" he reached over and turned the lamp on. It was Kevin.

"Oh. Sorry. Not use to hearing your voice yet. I thought Justin or Joe might have stayed not you."

"Well they wanted to but I wouldn't let them. They needed sleep."

"Why do my arms hurt like hell?"

"I don't know." I smiled and looked up at the ceiling. This is great. Just great. My arms hurt and I was just unconscious. There was a knock on the door. Kevin got up and said a few words to someone when he opened the door then he left. I looked over as I heard the door close. Joe was standing there. He walked over and sat in the chair where Kevin had been sitting. I looked back up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I couldn't stand looking at him any more. Even since I found out he was my brother I felt weird about everything. I rolled over to face my wall, back to him. A tear ran down my cheek. I heard him get up but he never left. I was in a double bed and I was on one side. I felt him sit on the bed so I turned to face him.

"You can lie down if your tired." I said. He smiled and lid down. I couldn't help but move towards him and put my head on his chest. I felt him stroking my hair as I closed my eyes. He started singing again. I lifted my head, looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me as he had that first time we kissed. I moved up so I was lying beside him, he turned and lid on his side. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt surprised that he would still kiss me after everything that had happened. But he did. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck painfully. He must have noticed how much it hurt cause he pulled away.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed me again. I felt his hand move to my hip. I hardly noticed cause of the pain in my arms. I moved one of them to his waist and slipped it under his shirt. He pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"You sure you're ok? Cause it seems like you're in pain."

"My arms hurt like hell."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno."

"Well you should have. I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted too." I said smiling. He kissed me and we fell asleep like that. I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I slipped out of bed and opened the door. It was Lilly.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey. Why are you whispering?"

"Cause. Joe's asleep."

"In your bed?" She said half yelling, half whispering.

"Shush!"

"Sorry. What did you do last night?"

"Nothing."

"Jenny."

"OK. Fine. He came in and we made out for a couple hours."

"He's your brother and yet you still don't care."

"No. And I'm sorry bout that."

"Hey. I don't care. But your other brothers might."

"Whatever Lils."

"Would you guys please shut up?" Joe said laying his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." I said pulling away. He stood beside me.

"Hey Lils." He said smiling. She leaned over towards me.

"Holy shit Jen. He's hot." She whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Back off Lils. You got Shads. Remember?"

"Right. And I love him!"

"Buh bye now." I said pushing her away and closing the door behind me.

"HOW RUDE!" I heard her yell as she ran down the stairs. Joe and I laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Joe and I were at a place Lilly and I used to hang out. We were just sitting there, staring at nothing really. I smiled to myself and Joe looked over at me.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said looking over at him.

"Oh." I laid my head on his shoulder. "I think we should stop this."

"So do I." I said sitting up straight. "It's not right."

"No it's not. I still love you though. Remember that."

"I will." I said smiling. I kissed him softly for what I knew would be the last time.

* * *

A few days later Lilly and I are back in school. Shadow broke up with her yesterday, and she's taking it hard. There are these 2 new guys too. And they are hot! One of them is Tokei. He's a squirrel. And I've seen him looking at Lilly. And the other guy, I don't know his name yet. But he seems very nice. He and Tokei are always talking to each other. And he seems like the kinda guy that would do pretty much anything to get what he wants. Including the girl he wants. Now is the time to hook Lilly and Tokei up. I walked over to them."Hi. I'm Jenny." I said smiling. Tokei smiled.

"Hi. I'm Tokei." Lilly came over then.

"Hey." She said smiling at Tokei.

"Hi." He said smiling back. Just then Tokei's friend, still don't know his name, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude. I'm leaving." He said nodding at me. Tokei nodded. His friend walked away. I ran after him leaving Tokei and Lilly smiling at each other stupidly.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm. He turned around.

"What?" he snapped. I let go of his arm surprised.

"I…I just wanted to know your name." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" I smiled.

"I'm Jenny. But I just told Tokei. Didn't you hear?"

"No. I had my music up so loud I couldn't hear myself thinking." He said chuckling.

"Now. Tell me your name." I said laughing.

"Fine. I really don't want to. But since such a pretty young lady asked. I will." I blushed.

"I'm Dave."

"Nice to meet you. Finally." He laughed at my lame joke causing me to smile and become more relaxed.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked politely. I smiled and nodded. It's not everyday you meet such a nice, polite guy like that. And Tokei seemed like the perfect guy for Lilly. Unlike Shadow who went to join my dad's gang the 'Killers'. Which is also the gang Blade is in. You remember him? Yea. My ex boyfriend. And the father of my child. Yea. You guessed it. I'm pregnant. 4 months now. I haven't told anyone yet. But it was becoming more and more obvious with each passing day. I walked with Dave to the cafeteria and sat down at my normal table. Lilly and Tokei walked in, hand-in-hand. I smiled.

"Hey." Lilly said smiling. I read her mind and smiled back. They both sat down and started eating. I smiled to myself and Dave looked at me confused.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked. I looked at Lilly and she knew why.

"Oh. Umm. No reason. I just thought of something. That's all."

"Oh. Ok." He said. I knew he was confused. I smiled again, reading his thoughts. 'This girl really confuses me. How can someone so beautiful, be so weird.' I frowned at that. 'But yet…I feel like I need her. She seems so nice and sweet. And she seems like she's been through a lot. I should ask her about that sometime. He started smiling. She's pretty much perfect. Even if perfection doesn't exist. She's as close as anyone can get.' I smiled and stood up.

"I have to go." He looked up at me.

"Where?" He asked.

"Umm…To see my brothers." I ran out the door before he could say anything.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour or so later someone knocked on my door. I opened it to see Lilly, Tokei and Dave standing there.

"Hi guys." I said smiling. "Come on in." They came in and sat down.

"I am so bored." Lilly said laughing. I smiled at her.

"I am too!" Tokei said laughing with her. My brothers came downstairs then. Joe stopped when he saw Dave.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. "This is Tokei and Dave."

"Nice to meet you guys." Justin said walking out the door.

"Where's he going?" asked Lilly.

"To see Candy." I said rolling my eyes.

"But he didn't say where he was going." Dave said confused.

"Umm. He told her before you got here." Kevin said quickly.

"Yea. By the way." I said smiling. "That was Justin. This is Joe and Kevin. They're my brothers."

"Nice to meet you guys." Tokei said staring at Lilly. She giggled. Joe walked over and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Why is he here? He's not one of us!" He yelled at me. I backed up a little. I've never seen him like this.

"We don't know that." I said quietly.

"I do! And he's not one of us!" He was still yelling. I heard someone knock on the door, which was still open. I looked over. Dave was standing there.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" He asked. I sighed and looked at Joe pleadingly. He shook his head.

"No. We can't trust him."

"Joe! Please!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes. He sighed.

"Fine." He said leaving the room. Dave walked over to me.

"What's going on? Please tell me."

"Ok. I'm a hedgehog. My brothers Joe and Kevin are foxes. Justin's a hedgehog like me. And so is Lilly. I can read minds."

"What about Joe? Why did he say 'He's not one of us'?"

"Joe can tell if people are like us. That's why he doesn't like you. You're not one of us."

"What if I am?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I can't change any more…but I was a wolf at one time."

"How come you can't change?"

"Something happened a few years ago, that has stopped me from changing."

"Oh." I said reading his thoughts. "So you can't change at all."

"Nope."

"Wow. That would suck. I really would have liked to see you as a wolf."

"I could try." I smiled and showed him where the bathroom was. He smiled and went in. A few minutes later he came out. It didn't look like him. But it was. He was a wolf. But he was green, red and silver. I smiled and changed right there. Back to my hedgehog self. He smiled.

"It worked." I said.

"Yea. It did. Surprisingly." I growled to myself. "What?"

"I hate pink!" I yelled.

"Then why are you pink?"

"What?"

"You can change color you know."

"I can?"

"Well…I can." He said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Ok. Prove it." He turned blue and purple.

"See?"

"Wow…" He turned back to normal. "Wish I could do that."

"Well you can read minds and all that shit cant ya?"

"Yes."

"Then you should be able to do that. Just focus on it." I closed my eyes and focused on a certain color. I opened my eyes and he was smiling. "You did it!"

"I did?" I asked confused. I looked down at my hands. And realized I was wearing my gloves. "Right…" I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was black now. The tips of my spines were red. And I had red streaks, instead of dark pink, now. I smiled. "YAY!" I screamed. I ran out of the bathroom and hugged him. He was surprised at first but then he hugged back. I heard someone gasp and then a giggle. We pulled apart and looked over at the doorway. Lilly and Tokei were standing there. Lilly was smiling, and so was Tokei. Dave and I looked at each other and took a step apart. We both looked at Lilly and Tokei, then back at each other, and bust out laughing. I read Lilly and Tokei's mind. And they were confused. I smiled.

"You aren't pink anymore!" Lilly yelled.

"Nope." I said smiling.

"How?" I looked at Dave.

"I taught her how to change color." He said smiling. Lilly looked at my stomach.

"Lilly. No. Don't say it!" I pleaded.

"Fine. But he will find out." She said walking away. Tokei followed her. "Were gone." She said as the door slammed. I sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said sitting on the floor. He sat down beside me.

"There's something going on. Why wont you tell me?"

"I just met you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"That's true…"

"So will you tell me?" I sighed.

"Yes. But my brothers don't even know. So you cant tell them."

"I wont." He promised.

"Ok. I'm pregnant." His eyes widened.

"How long?"

"4 months now." I looked down as the tears welled up again.

"Who's the father?" He asked.

"My ex. Blade. He's in a gang with my dad."

"Ok…Why aren't you together anymore?"

"Someone came between us…"

"Oh."

"And he was too controlling."

"Ahh." He said. The tears started falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I grabbed onto his fur and cried. I heard someone come downstairs and stop in his tracks. I read his mind. It was Joe. He seemed angry. I pulled away and wiped away my tears.

"What's going on? Why aren't you pink?" He asked.

"Nothing…And I changed color."

"He's one of us?"

"Yes. I told you…"

"Whatever." He turned and walked away. I sighed. Dave looked at me confused.

"What's with him?" He asked.

"He's the one that came between me and Blade…"

"But…He's your brother…"

"I know…"

"Oh." He said looking at the floor.

"Listen. If you wanna leave you can." I said looking at him. He looked at me.

"I don't want to. I'm not leaving you here."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust Joe."

"But he's my brother."

"I still don't trust him."

"Ok. So you're not leaving?"

"No. Not til I know I can trust him." I smiled.

"Fine by me." He smiled. "But you gotta sleep on couch in my room."

"Ok. I'm fine with that." He grabbed his phone and called Tokei, to tell him that he was staying here. He hung up and I showed him my room. He smiled and sat on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well this is it." I said sitting on my bed. I sighed and lid down. Thinking about what just happened. How the hell did this guy end up staying at my house all night? And why does he think I'm pretty? Only one who ever thought I was pretty was Blade…Even thought Thorne said it too…I knew he was lying. Blade never lied to me. Not once. And now he's in a gang with the man that lied to me my entire life. And now wants custody of my brothers and I. I wouldn't let him. If he wanted me, in his custody, I'd have to be dead. I wouldn't go alive. And I'd fight him until I died if I had too. Maybe I should sharpen my sword… Dave sighed then pulling me outta my thoughts. I sat up and saw him looking out the window. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. I got up and looked out the window. My dad's truck was outside. I groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing." Someone knocked on my bedroom door. I pulled out my sword quickly and Dave looked at me surprised. "Stay back!" The door opened and in walked my dad and Blade.

"Hey babe." Blade said smiling. "What's with the weapon?"

"Get the fuck out of my house! Now!" I yelled at them.

"Jenny. Jenny. Jenny. Calm down. And put the sword down." My dad said.

"Shut the fuck up Adam!" I yelled at him. "Get outta my house!" They both backed up, but Blade stopped when he saw Dave.

"Who's this?" He asked smiling.

"My friend."

"That better be all." Blade said growling. "You know what'll happen."

"Yes I do. And he's just a friend. So get the fuck outta my house and no one gets hurt!"

"Ok. Jenny. Calm down." Adam said.

"Stop telling me to fucking calm down! Get the fuck outta my house and I'll calm the fuck down!" Blade growled at Dave and ran out the door. Adam smiled.

"Goodbye." He said running after Blade.

"Who the fuck was that?" Dave asked.

"My dad and Blade." I said dropping the sword and falling to my knees. He ran over to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He helped me up and over to my bed. "Thanks."

"Its nothing. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Where the fuck did Joe and Kevin go?" He asked. I stood up right away. Which was a stupid move. I grabbed my head and fell to the floor."Jenny?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Make the voices stop. Please!" He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Make the voices stop! Please! I'm begging you!"

"I don't know how!" I screamed and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on a bed. But it wasn't mine. I wasn't in my house any more. I sat up quickly, looked around and saw Dave standing by the door looking at me.

"Where am I?" I asked frantically.

"You're fine. You're at my house." Dave said smiling.

"Why?"

"Cuz. I was afraid to leave you alone." I smiled.

"Oh." I grabbed my head. "God my head hurts."

"Yea. What was that?"

"The voices wouldn't stop. I hate when that happens." He sighed, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok though?" he asked.

"I think so. Just a little dizzy."

"Ok. Well get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He walked out of the room leaving me alone. I sighed and lid down again. I closed my eyes and focused on him. 'This girl still confuses me.' Why do I still confuse him? I told him everything. 'I still don't understand why she got so mad at her dad and Blade. Even though Blade did look like he was about to kill me… Maybe she cares about me as much as I care about her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And I need to stop thinking about this! She might be reading my mind right now!' I smiled. Smart boy. Stop thinking bout me while I'm around. You might think something embarrassing. The door opened then and he came in.

"You need anything?" he asked. I smiled.

"No thanks. I'm good." He nodded and went to leave. "Wait!" He stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't think anything embarrassing." I said smiling.

"I'll remember that." He said leaving. I smiled to myself as I read his thoughts. 'Does she know what I thought about before? God damn it! Why'd I'd think that while she's in my room? I'm an idiot.' I frowned. He's not an idiot. Just funny. And not used to a girl being able to read his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later I'm back at my house. Alone in my room reading a book. The door opened and someone came in. I looked up and Joe was standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked putting my book down.

"Yes. You can."

"With what?"

"Making sure Dave never comes here again!" He yelled. I looked at him surprised.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I don't trust him!" He yelled back.

"I kind of figured that out!" I yelled even louder than he did. "And so did he!"

"What?"

"He knows that you don't like him!"

"He does? How do you know?" He asked surprised.

"He told me!" I was still yelling.

"Ok. Stop yelling."

"Stop yelling? I am not going to stop yelling!" I sighed, stood up and walked over to him. "You hate him. And so now. I hate you!" I pushed him out of my room and slammed the door in his face. I leaned against the door and slid to the floor. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I had never yelled at Joe. Not once. At least not until Dave came. I wonder why Joe doesn't like him. I mean there's nothing wrong with him. And he thinks I'm pretty. Well…so does everyone else. But I only just met him. But then again. Blade was the same way. Although Blade actually cried when he found out that I liked him…and that I didn't care that he was a cannibal and that he kept trying to eat everyone I cared about… But whatever. I don't care anymore. I care about Dave now. I mean he took me to his house just to make sure I was ok. And he wouldn't leave me alone. So he cares. And he needs to know that I care too. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"It's Lilly."

"Oh." I stood up and opened the door. She looked at me.

"Ok. What happened?"

"Joe…-" I got cut off.

"Say no more. What'd he do now?" I sighed.

"He doesn't like Dave. At all."

"He doesn't?"

"No. He doesn't!" The tears started coming faster.

"You like him don't you?" She asked. I just nodded. She sighed. "Jenny. You need to stop that." I looked up at her.

"Stop what? Falling for people? What about you? You do it too!" I yelled at her. She looked at me surprised.

"I'm sorry…" she said leaving. I fell to the floor and cried. I must have fallen asleep. Cuz I woke up on my side, on the floor. I sat up and looked around. It was dark outside. And there was no light coming from under my door. I wonder how late it is. I stood up and almost fell over. I was really dizzy. I walked towards the door and grabbed onto the doorknob. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. There were no lights on anywhere. I turned on the light and saw blood leading down the stairs. My sword was lying at the top of the stairs covered in blood. I picked it up carefully and sniffed it. It was fresh. This could have only just happened. I slowly walked down the stairs, trying to avoid the blood. Which was hard, since the stairs were covered. I really must have been out to not hear what was going on. I made it to the bottom without slipping. And what I saw wasn't pretty. Not one bit. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the living room. There was blood everywhere. All over the furniture and walls. I slowly walked towards the door. I reached out to open it and it slammed open. I jumped and fell backwards. I looked up and Adam was standing there. I stared at him for a few minutes until he started chuckling. I jumped to my feet.

"Why are you here?" I yelled at him.

"To see you, my daughter." He said smiling.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"You'll see them soon enough."

"When?" I yelled.

"If you come with me." He said calmly.

"NEVER!" I yelled throwing my sword at the door beside his head. He grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Now Jenny. Calm down." He said wiping the blood of my sword with his hand. Just then Dave came in and stopped when he saw Adam.

"What's going on?" He asked. Adam turned and smiled at him.

"Well who is this?" he asked holding up the sword, inspecting it.

"I'm Dave." He said defensively. I grabbed my sword by the blade and pulled it from Adam's grasp.

"And you better lead me to my family!" I said poking Adam with the sword. He grabbed Dave and put him in a headlock.

"Drop the sword and I will." I dropped the sword. "Come." He said dragging Dave out the door. I ran after him and 2 people grabbed me. I screamed and looked at them. It was Damion and some guy I didn't know. I looked at the guy I didn't know with pleading eyes.

"Geez. Damion do we have to do this?" He asked.

"Shut up Nicholas. I know you're only 12 but get a grip. If you wanna be in this group you have to do stuff like this." Nicholas sighed and looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. I sighed. This wouldn't be easy. They led me outside to where my dads truck was. Flame, Jason, Shadow, Blade, John and Adam were standing there waiting. I could see that Adam still had Dave in a headlock. I started struggling and John walked closer so I stopped.

"Shadow. Go get her sword. And search the house." Shadow nodded and ran inside. I looked at Flame and mouthed the word 'Why'. He just shook his head and looked away. I felt the tears well up and Dave looked at me.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" I yelled at Adam.

"Because you wont give me what I want!" He yelled back, tightening his grip on Dave's neck choking him.

"Why'd you bring Flame into this?" I yelled. Flame looked up.

"I'm sorry Jenny. But he was married to Silvia. So he's part family." Adam said smiling.

"Máquina de hilar apesadumbrada Im. Él me hizo. Él me amenazó." Flame said. Speaking in Spanish. So that Adam wouldn't understand. I smiled and nodded. Blade looked at me and whispered in Adam's ear. Adam smiled.

"Jason. Flame needs to be punished." Jason nodded and walked over to Flame. He grabbed him and dragged him away. I sighed and struggled again. "Put them in the truck." Adam said throwing Dave to the ground. Damion and Nicholas let me go and I ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." Blade pulled us up and shoved us into the truck. He slammed the doors shut and walked away. I crawled over to the corner and sat there. Dave came over and sat beside me. He pulled me to him as I started crying. I tried to stop the tears that were soaking his shirt but they wouldn't stop coming, which only made me cry more. He had his arms wrapped tight around me, making it hard to move. I could tell he was scared, without reading his mind. I pulled away a little and looked at him. He tried to smile. I could tell it was hard for him to do. I smiled as best I could making him smile. We just sat there, for who knows how long, staring at each other. He started to lean in, closing the very small distance between us, and kissed me softly. I was so surprised that I just sat there. He pulled away and sighed.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I did that." I shook my head.

"Don't be." I smiled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I liked it…" I leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed back loosening his grip on me.


	14. Chapter 14

After what seemed like hours we finally stopped. The truck I mean. The doors slammed open and Flame climbed in. I looked at him confused. He smiled, which meant he wanted me to read his mind. 'He raped me Jenny. The bastard raped me.' I nodded. 'I'm going to help you. I'm going to get you out of here.' I smiled.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Dave looked at me confused. I smiled. Flame jumped out of the truck and Blade climbed in. He grabbed us both and dragged us out of the truck. John grabbed me and pulled me from Blade's grasp. Blade growled and pushed Dave to the ground. John let me go right away. I fell to the ground as the tears started falling again. Dave crawled over and pulled me to him. I heard footsteps and looked up. Adam was standing there holding my sword. I quickly changed into a hedgehog and growled at him. I looked at Dave and he was a wolf. I didn't notice him change. Adam laid my sword on the ground in front of me and snapped his fingers. The guys ran into the building and came out with Kevin, Justin and Joseph. They were all in their animal form. Joe looked at Dave and I and growled. I sighed and looked down. Dave held me as close as he could and growled at everyone. I looked up at looked at us surprised.

"What is going on?" He asked. I chuckled nervously. He glared at me. I looked away.

"Stop that!" Dave yelled at Joe. "She's been through enough!" Joe and I looked at him surprised.

"And what makes you the boss of me?" Joe asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing! But I care about her and you're hurting her!"

"I am?"

"Yes! By yelling at her, you are hurting her! Not mentally or physically. But emotionally. And when she hurts so do I!" I started crying again. Dave looked down at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. He stood up and pulled me up. "It's ok." he said hugging me tightly. "Everythings going to be ok." Justin walked up behind Joe and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Joe. I think it's time you let go. She's our sister. And she loves someone else now." Joe looked at him.

"How do you know she loves him?" he yelled.

"Look at them. Would she do that if she didn't love him?"

"I guess not..." Joe said frowning.

"Exactly. You'll find someone." He said smiling. Joe just nodded and looked over at us again. I tried to smile. It didn't really work. But he smiled back. Dave stopped hugging me then. I looked at him confused and looked around. There was no one here besides me and him.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said smiling. "But we are alone." I laughed at that. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. That just sounded weird."

"Oh. Why? You have something in mind?"

"Maybe..." I said smiling. He smiled again and moved closer. I hugged him tightly as I felt the tears well up again. I didn't know why I was going to cry this time. But I knew I was going to. He pulled away and looked in my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I felt my heart skip a few beats as my arms automatically wrapped around his neck. He pulled away after a few seconds. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I love your hair." He said.

"Random..." I said laughing.

"I do though."

"My real hair...or my hedgehog hair?"

"Both." I smiled even more, if it was possible.

"I love you." He said. I looked at him surprised. "What? Didn't know that did ya?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't read your mind in a long time."

"Well...I love you. More than anything." He said smiling.

"I-I love y-you too." I said stuttering. He leaned in and kissed me. A lot more roughly then all the other times. But I kissed back. That is...Until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Adam standing there.

"Well. Look at that." I growled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked him holding me tightly. Adam just smiled and walked away. "By the way. Who's Silvia?" He asked me.

"She was my sister. She died a while ago...Very bad experience."

"You seen it happen?"

"She died in my arms..." I said as tears started falling.

"It's ok." He said kissing the top of my head.

"No it isn't. She takes over my body."

"What?"

"Her soul went inside my body..."

"Oh..."

"Yea." I fell to the ground then. My fur started turning black, my tail grew longer and puffed out, my ears got bigger and furrier, and my eyes turned red. Dave looked at me with a scared look on his face. I stood up then and growled at him.

"So. You're the infamous Dave." I said laughing. He looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Oh. I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Silvia. Jenny's twin sister."

"Really?"

"Of course! I take after our dad though. She killed me you know. That's why I died in her arms. She hugged me then stabbed me." Dave looked at me surprised. I fell to the ground again and turned back into myself. He ran over to me and pulled me close.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That...Was Silvia..." I said trying to breathe.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later I was back in my room sitting on my floor. The door opened and Dave walked in. He grabbed my hand, pulled me up and pinned me against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked him surprised. He just smiled. "Hello?" He leaned in and kissed me roughly. I just stood there for a few minutes. He pulled away and looked at me."What was that?" I asked smiling.

"To show you how much I love you." he said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up and kissed him softly. His hands moved to my waist and pulled my closer as he kissed back roughly. I pulled away.

"Gimme a sec." He pulled away and sat on my bed. I walked over and locked my door. I walked back over and pulled him up off the bed. He kissed me roughly and pushed me up against the wall again. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck again. I felt his hands start going under my shirt. I could feel his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance, so I parted my lips a little. We stood there for who knows how long just like that. Until my door flew open and Joe walked in.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" He yelled at us.

"Umm..." I had trouble finding words.

"None of your business!" Dave yelled back at him. I looked at him surprised.

"Don't yell at me!" Joe yelled at him. I slid to the floor and cried. Joe stepped forward but Dave turned into a wolf and growled at him. Joe stopped and looked down at me.

"Stay away from her!" Dave yelled.

"Stop yelling! Please!" I screamed as loud as I could. They both looked at me surprised. I was breathing hard.

"Jenny? You ok?" Dave asked me. I shook my head. Dave sat down beside me and pulled me close. Joe sighed and left. I looked at Dave and sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said thinking. We almost went too far! What if Joe hadn't come in? Would we have gone too far? God. So many questions...That I didn't know the answer too. He lifted my chin up and kissed me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I pulled away sighing.

"What?" He asked.

"We almost went to far...Even though I love you so much. I'm not ready for that." I said as the tears that had stopped started flowing again.

"It's ok. I'm not either. And I wasn't expecting you to be. I'm actually glad Joe came in when he did. Or we might have done something we'd regret." I sighed and looked at the ground. I felt the tears come faster. We sat there for who knows how long. Just sitting there, him holding me close, and me staining his shirt with my tears. The door opened at some time and someone walked in. They sat on my bed and sighed. I felt Dave look up, so I did too. It was Kevin. Not who I expected.

"Hi Kev." I said wiping my eyes.

"I heard yelling earlier and Joe seems depressed now. So I decided to come see if everything was ok."

"Everything's ok now." Dave said smiling at Kevin. He smiled back.

"Ok. That's good. You know. Joe does like you...He's just worried about Jenny." He said before leaving. Dave smiled to himself. I thought for a few minutes, focusing on Joe. 'I have to tell her that I do like him...There's nothing wrong with him. He's really nice. And he seems like the perfect guy for her. Very protective. Which is a good thing. Since she does get herself in a lot of shit.' I smiled. Kevin was right. Joe did like him. More than I thought he would. NO! Don't think that! I mean. He likes Dave like any older brother should like his little sisters boyfriend. Yes. I called him that. Got a problem with it? Too bad. Because I don't give a fuck. That's right. I don't care what anyone thinks any more. Sure they can blame Dave for making me pregnant but that would be impossible. Since we've only known each other for a few days and I've been pregnant for like 4 months now... But who gives a fuck? They can think what they want. I do not care at all. I just sat there thinking. Until I was brought out of my thoughts. Dave was standing up now. I looked up at him with a questioning look. He sighed. I stood up and walked over to the window. I heard him walk over and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled to myself as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Joe..." I said looking at something in the distance.

"Why?"

"He's my older brother. I can't help but think of him."

"Ok. What was he thinking?" I turned my head and looked at him.

"What?"

"You were reading his mind weren't you?" I nodded.

"Well then?"

"He was thinking of you..."

"Really? What was he thinking?"

"He actually likes you...And thinks you're perfect for me..." He smiled.

"I think so too." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said turning me around so I was facing him and kissed me softly. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I better go...I don't wanna get in trouble." He said leaving. I stared at the door and fell to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I sat there for what seemed like hours until someone came and put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Justin was sitting there.

"You ok?" He asked. I shook my head. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back and cried. "Did he do anything he shouldn't have?"

"No." I said trying to my best to talk. I wasn't doing a very good job though.

"Ok. If he does. Tell me." I nodded. I decided it was best not to try and talk. He stood up and left, closing my door behind him. I lid on my floor and closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears.


	16. Chapter 16

Well...I will be having my baby soon. I've already chosen the name. I'm going to name her Bella. Yes. It's a girl. They already told me. I couldn't wait to find out. So I made them tell me. I don't really know why I'm naming her Bella. But I am. I really like that name. I might have named her Lilly. But I didn't want Lilly to get to excited. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I tried to stand up and fell back onto the couch.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and Dave walked in.

"Hey." He said sitting beside me. I sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't get up!" I yelled. He laughed at my frustration. "Not funny! I'm annoyed! And I have to use the washroom!" He looked at me.

"Ok. I'll help you." He helped me up and to the washroom. I came out a few minutes later and I didn't see him anywhere.

"Dave?" I asked nervously. I grabbed onto the doorframe as the pain became unbearable. I fell to the floor. Dave came running then.

"Are you ok?" He asked frantically. I couldn't speak so I just shook my head. He picked me up and took me over to the couch. He laid me down and called the hospital. A few hours later I was lying in a hospital bed. I was holding the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen. She had blonde hair like me. I couldn't wait to see what she looked like as a hedgehog. I looked up as the door opened. I was expecting Dave to come in. But it was Blade. I frowned and looked back at Bella. He walked over and sat beside me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I heard you were having our child. So I came." I looked up at him.

"Our child? You may be the father but I'm not letting you have anything to do with her!" I yelled at him causing Bella to cry. I looked back at her. She smiled and stopped crying. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what?" I asked looking up at him. He just smiled and left the room. I looked back at Bella and sighed. She giggled and grabbed my hand. The door opened again and Dave walked in this time.

"I heard yelling. Is everything ok?" He asked sitting in the same chair Blade sat in. I sighed and shook my head.

"Blade came in..."

"He did?" I nodded. "The fucker..."

"Dave. Calm down. He's gone now."

"Still...The bastard left you after getting you pregnant!" I could tell he was pissed at Blade. I mean how could he just come back and expect to be in Bella's life after he deserted me. I couldn't let him in her life. He'd just end up hurting her. Just like he hurt me. It's better if she doesn't even know who her father is... I sighed.

"Jenny?" I looked up.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"I...I'm thinking that it might be best if Bella doesn't know who her father is." He looked at me.

"Don't do that."

"But she doesn't deserve to be hurt by him."

"That doesn't matter. She deserves to know who her father is." He said. I sighed.

"I guess." I looked at Bella. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe she was mine. A few days later I was sitting in my room watching Bella sleep. It was actually quite amusing. That is...Until Joe came in and sat on my bed. I turned around and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Blade was the father?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well it wasn't. And it's not. She looks nothing like him." I sighed. Bella started crying then. I turned around and looked at her. She was growing fur, ears and a tail. Within a few seconds she was a hedgehog. She was pink with black stripes. I sighed. She had red eyes too. Just like Blade. I looked back at Joe and his eyes were wide.

"So much for that..." He said leaving. I looked back at Bella. She was smiling. I smiled back.

"You're so beautiful. You know that?" She giggled. I smiled even more.

"Mommy." she said reaching for me. My eyes widened.

"Did you just? Oh my gosh!" I picked her up and hugged her tight. "You are so freaking cute!" The door opened then and Dave walked in. I looked at him and smiled. He walked over and put an arm around me.

"Wow...Joe was right. She does look like Blade."

"I know."

"But she has your beauty." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled and laid Bella in her crib. She fell asleep right away. I walked over and sat on my bed. He came over and sat beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I hugged him tightly. He tilted my chin up and kissed me softly.

"I love you." He said smiling. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said kissing him lightly. Bella started crying then. I jumped up and practically ran to the crib. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Mommy." She said hugging back as tightly as a baby can. I turned and looked at Dave. His mouth was open.

"Did she just?" He asked. I nodded.

"Second time." I said smiling. Bella turned in my arms and looked at Dave.

"Daddy?" She asked looking up at me. I looked down at her then back at Dave. We both looked confused. Bella grabbed my hair and pulled. "Daddy?" She asked again pointing at Dave. I shook my head. She sighed.

"Where?" She asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. Dave walked over and hugged me carefully.

"Hi Bella." He said to her. "I'm Dave." She smiled.

"Not Daddy. Who?" She asked. He looked at me.

"Well...I'm not your daddy. But I am your mommy's boyfriend." Bella nodded.

"Step daddy!" She said reaching for him. My eyes widened. Dave looked at me smiling and shrugged. I handed Bella to him and she hugged him the same way she hugged me.

"Well then." I said laughing. Dave looked up at me and laughed too. Bella smiled.

"I wuvs you!" She yelled. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said tickling her. She giggled loudly. Dave smiled.

"I love you." He said kissing me softly.

"And I love you too." I said laughing lightly.


End file.
